Dreams of Another Life
by PokeMaster115
Summary: I... I finally managed to escape. This forest seems endless, but it can't be. I need to get out of here before he can find me. Maybe I can get to a different town after I get out of here... Or, at least, after I find somebody who can help... or is willing to help, at least. I don't think that's very likely, but anything can happen. -E (Rated T to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**?: ...:(**

**Me: I don't know why I turned human in this world, but I guess I did. *pats ?'s head***

**?: …**

**Me: So… I'm still gonna work on Pokemon Adventures, but I'm writing this as a break from that.**

**?: …yeah…**

**Me: ...let's just get this started.**

_Chapter I: Abandoned_

The rising sun shone through the trees onto a lone Eevee, asleep in a small, cramped hole. There were cuts and scrapes all over her body, and there was even a large gash on her belly.

...that Eevee is me.

I stretched and forced myself up, looking around the seemingly-endless forest.

There were two paths leading away from me: one going deeper into the forest and the other going back _there_. I knew I could never return to there, so I turned around, clambered out of the hole, and started to limp down the path.

The few Pokemon on the path took one look at my condition and ran out of the way, as if whatever had hurt me so much was right behind me. If only they knew...

...the few times I had ever talked to other Pokemon, they had always said that they couldn't wait until they got captured by a Trainer. I would always try to ignore it. If only they knew... If only they f*cking knew...

I tried to ignore my thoughts and kept limping on.

…

* * *

**14 HOURS LATER**

* * *

I couldn't stop.

I continued to trudge along, even though I was tired and my paws hurt. I needed to get as far from _there_ as possible.

I couldn't let myself stop, but…

I collapsed, having spent the last of my backup energy. '_I guess this is where I stop._'

I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep…

"Holy- Hey, are you alright?!"

No.

"W-Wake up!"

I let out a grumble, slowly letting my eyes open.

A figure was standing above me.

I couldn't quite make out who they were, but…

…wait.

I snapped conscious, grasping my side as I felt blood trickle past my paw.

The Pokemon, who I realized was a Vulpix, looked down at me, worry evident in her eyes. "What happened to you?"

I mumbled something incomprehensible, before realizing that the gash on my belly, that had stopped bleeding before, was now bleeding again.

I rolled onto my back, gasping for air and still keeping my paw over my side.

"Whoa!" The Vulpix yelped. "I… I'll be right back!" She then ran off.

But… I couldn't stay awake.

I closed my eyes and passed out.

**Aaaaaaand that's about it.**

**?: …yup.**

**Me: Are you gonna say anything?**

**?: No…**

**Me: Okay. Bye…**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back!**

**?: …yup…**

**Me: Are you ever gonna cheer up?**

**?: …maybe..?**

**Me: Good. *pats her head***

**?: …heh… thanks.**

**Me: :3**

_Chapter II: Home_

"Is she gonna wake up, mom?"

"Yes, my dear. Don't worry, she will wake up soon."

…warmth…

…it was warm…

I felt a paw against my side.

Someone said into my ear, "Wake up, sweetie. Wake up."

I groaned, letting my eyes open.

The Vulpix from before was in front of me, along with a Ninetails beside me.

They both seemed elated when they realized I was awake.

The Vulpix hopped onto the bed I was in. "You're awake! Thank Arceus!"

I blinked.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Can you talk?"

Oh… Well, uh…

I let out a small cough as I tried to find my voice again, before managing to talk.

"...y… yeah. I… I can talk…"

The Vulpix smiled, before frowning. "But… are you okay? Your voice is really scratchy, and…"

I tried my best to smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm… fine…"

"...no, you're not."

The unfamiliar voice came from the Ninetails, who was still next to me.

I shook from fear, remember what happened last time I saw one.

She placed her paw on me, sensing my fear. "Do not be afraid, Little One. I will not harm you." She patted my head. "You seem to be afraid of me. May I ask why?"

I whimper. "N… Ninetails…"

"What about a Ninetails?"

"...the last time I saw a Ninetails, she tried to wipe my memory and make me her slave… and I can't trust an authority figure anymore…"

The Ninetails seemed surprised, but then hugged me tightly.

I shut my eyes tightly, crying.

"Shhh… It will all be okay."

"No…" I whimpered. "No, it won't."

She let go. "Why?"

"I ran… I ran away from my Trainer." I confessed. "He tried to use the Ninetails to make me think he was a good trainer… I couldn't handle him anymore. He abused me every day! So… I ran away from him."

Ninetail's eyes widened. "Oh Arceus… that monster. You poor thing… Come here." She hugged me again.

I hugged her back. "What..?"

"You can stay here." She replied, keeping her voice as calming and caring as possible. "I'll protect you. You'll be safe. I promise…

Do you want me to?"

The word 'safe' stuck out in my mind.

Could I really be safe? WOULD I ever be safe..? What if HE came back and tried to capture me again?!

…but…

…the Ninetails could protect me…

…I decided.

I looked up at Ninetails. "Yes. Thank you…" I sniffled. "Thank you so much."

**:)**

**?: …heh…**

**Ninetails: *hugs ?* Hi J!**

**Me: Hi!**

**?: *smiles***


End file.
